1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to vehicle heaters. In particular the present invention is related to an apparatus for diverting the air blown over a vehicle radiator onto the operator of the vehicle to warm the operator.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many large vehicles such as bulldozers and similar equipment have open cabs which are unheated. The operator of such vehicles is commonly rendered very uncomfortable when operating the vehicle in cold weather. In many large vehicles such as bulldozers the air blown over the radiator is directed toward the front of the vehicle and out through the radiator. Such flow is desirable during operation of the vehicle in warm weather to avoid heating the operator unduly. However, when cold weather is encountered, it is desirable to divert warm air onto the operator to keep the operator comfortable. It is common for operators operating such vehicles as bulldozers in cold weather to stop the bulldozer and stand in front of the bulldozer to warm up. Such actions lower the productivity of the operator and the bulldozer significantly.
Various devices for diverting warm air onto the driver are known in the art. Patents pertinent to such devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,584,329; 2,920,829; 3,155,318; 4,093,119; and 4,252,271.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,329 for hot-air deflector for tractors discloses a hood which attaches to the sides and top of the tractor to divert air directed backwardly onto the engine and the driver. The hot-air deflector does not attach to the grill of the tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,829 discloses an elongated hood which is formed of a rectangular panel and a pair of side flaps and which is fitted over the radiator of the tractor and the front of the radiator to divert air from the radiator onto the driver. A conduit is attached to the hood to convey the warm air backwardly from the hood onto the driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,318 discloses an accessory heating system for tractors and similar equipment including a radiator engaging cap formed of flexible and resilient material having an intake opening surrounded by a rim of resiliently expanding material and a flexible duct extending from a flexible cap to the point of heat utilization in the area in which the driver is seated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,119 discloses an accessory heating device for tractors and similar equipment comprising a heater housing mounted onto a forward wall of the radiator housing of the tractor, the heater housing having a plurality of vane elements disposed transversely across the opening in the front wall wherein each vane element can be opened or closed to allow cool air into the chamber. An annularly-shaped sleeve is fixed onto the upper surface of the top around the hole. One end of a flexible conduit is mounted on the sleeve and the other end of the conduit is joined in a fluid serial connection to an air register in the operator's compartment of the tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,271 discloses a heavy equipment heating system in which a hood is mounted over the outer end of the vehicle radiator for receiving the cooling air blown through the radiator and directing it in the reverse direction toward the operator; a distribution hood having manually controlled and indexible distribution flaps on the discharge and a manually controlled and indexed shut-off valve on its intake for receiving heated air and distributing it to the operator's head, body and feet selectively with one of the flaps being transparent to permit viewing through it of the instrument panel, and a flexible conduit extending between the hood outlet and the distribution housing inlet and overlying the vehicle engine.